iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Kone
Kone is a Finnish company and it is currently the fourth largest manufacturer of elevators in the world. They make elevators since 1910. History of Kone in Indonesia Kone made its presence in Indonesia in 1994 when they had a joint venture with Indolift (PT. Indo Elevator (Mfg.) Co. Ltd.) as a mean of entering the Indonesian market. A year later, it was fully acquired by Kone, and became PT. KONE Indo Elevator since then. Today, Kone is one of the fastest growing foreign elevator companies in Indonesia, with new installations popping out in many cities across the country. Most of the new installations are MonoSpace MRLs. Kone Indonesia's head office is located on the 7th floor of KEM Tower in Central Jakarta. The building's elevators were installed by Kone. 1994-1999 The beginning After Kone took over Indolift in 1995, Kone acquired Indolift's last elevator design. It looked very similar to Indolift except that it was branded as KONE instead of Indolift. In addition, Kone also had a factory in an industrial area in Waru, Sidoarjo, East Java, which is no longer exist (the building has since been acquired by another industry). It is unknown whether this factory was originally owned by Indolift and then Kone took over the ownership or Kone simply built it for their own. Examples of this design of Kone elevators in Indonesia can be found at: *Graha Pena, Surabaya (1997, now being modernized by Kone) *Widya Mandala University, Surabaya *Hotel Serena, Bandung *Hotel Mulia Senayan (car park), Jakarta (1997) Indolift callbuttons BDN.jpg Indolift hall lanterns BDN.jpg Kone Serela.jpg Kone nameplate Bandung, ID.jpg KONE-HotelMulia3.jpg GPJP1.jpg GP1.png GP2.png GP3.png KONE Indo 3.jpg KONE Indo 1.jpg KONE Indo 2.jpg Indolift-Kone Parking Lifts at Hotel Mulia Jakarta|1990s Kone elevators in Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) Kone Traction Lift - Hotel Serena, Bandung-1|1990s low-rise Kone elevator in Bandung. MULTIPLE DAYS Graha Pena Jawa Pos elevators (1-21, w rear door) European Kone Sometime around 1996 or 1997, Kone began importing and installing a few number of European style elevators in Indonesia. These elevators were known as the Traffic Master System (TMS) system, which was a microprocessor controlled elevator model launched in the early 1990s. The model for high-rise buildings was the Traffic Master 9000. These elevators used M-Series fixtures (not to be confused with Schindler's M-Series), with either black plastic or stainless steel rectangular buttons that lights up red on the halo. The indicators are LED dot matrix. These elevators also had Kone's standard 1980s-1990s electronic chimes. Examples of this elevator are VERY rare in Indonesia, and so far there are only two installations that have been discovered, they are; Wisma Mulia 1 and Hotel Mulia in Jakarta (both installations are Kone Traffic Master 9000 high-rise models and were installed in 1997). KONE-HotelMulia2.jpeg KONE-HotelMulia1.jpg Wismul1.jpg Wismul2.jpg KONE-Wismul1.jpg KONE-Wismul2.jpg Kone Traction Elevators at Wisma Mulia, Jakarta (35 - 56)|1997 European Kone elevators in Jakarta(video: TG97Elevators) Kone Traction Elevators at Hotel Mulia, Jakarta|Another 1990s European Kone elevators in Jakarta (video: TG97Elevators) MonoSpace In 1996, Kone launched the MonoSpace, a revolutionary traction elevator system that does not require a machine room. Instead, this elevator uses a very thin and smaller green disc or pancake-shaped gearless motor called "EcoDisc" installed on the top of the hoistway. The control board is accessed through a locked cabinet located on the top floor just outside the elevator. The Kone MonoSpace was the first machine room less elevator system in the world, and it is now very popular around the world, mainly for low-rise buildings. Kone MonoSpace didn't made it to the Indonesian market until around the early 2000s. The earliest design of Kone MonoSpace elevators used two different types of fixtures. The first one was the M-Series and the other one was Novell Elements. The Novell Elements fixtures line was the most common type of fixtures that was used in many very early Kone MonoSpace elevators. It used rectangular buttons with a tiny triangular lamp and LED floor indicators. IMG_1696.JPG|The green disc-shaped "EcoDisc" gearless hoisting machine. IMG_1697.JPG|Under the EcoDisc. 2000-current Beginning in the 2000s, Kone began installing loads of MonoSpace machine room less (MRL) elevators in Indonesia, and they are now popular for low-rise buildings. Kone is rival to Schindler in terms of MRL installations. MonoSpace Kone introduced the MonoSpace MRLs in 1996 but only became available in Indonesia in the early 2000s. The oldest MonoSpace I've found so far in Indonesia was from 2002. MonoSpace-MRL1.JPG MonoSpace-MRL2.jpg Kone Paskal 23.jpg Fixtures 'Delta' The earliest MonoSpace elevators in Indonesia are using European fixtures known as Delta. It consists of either square or round stainless steel buttons with a lamp stripe on the top which illuminates red. Floor indicators are LED dot matrix, and on the outside there are small triangular hall lanterns which lights up red. These fixtures also plays high-pitched electronic chimes that sounds very similar to Otis 2000's chimes. Delta fixtures came out in the very late 1990s. 20151031_130121.jpg 20151031_130125.jpg Delta-AltaModa1.jpg Delta-AltaModa2.jpg Kone Delta callstation BDG.jpg Kone Delta landing indicator BDG.jpg KONE Delta Ragunan-1.jpg KONE Delta Ragunan-2.jpg 'K-Delta' These are pretty much similar to European Delta, but with black buttons and a slightly different inner indicator display. K-Delta came out in the early 2000s (probably 2003) and were used in older Kone MonoSpace 3000/3000S elevators. KONE K-Delta Hall Floor Indicator.JPG KONE K-Delta Hall Lantern.JPG KONE K-Delta COP.JPG KONE K-Delta Floor Indicator.JPG KONE K-Delta Buttons (2).JPG Kone K-Delta callstation.jpg Kone K-Delta halllanterns.jpg K-Delta Mayestik.jpg K-Delta Mayestik 1.jpg K-Delta Mayestik 2.jpg K-Delta Mayestik 3.jpg 'KDS' This is the current fixtures which replaced the previous K-Delta series. There are several different variations of KDS fixtures; notably the KDS 50, KDS 300 (the most common ones), and the latest KDS 330 series. KDS 50 features a taller lozenge shaped inside indicator displays while KDS 300 features a rectangular display. The LEDs can be red, blue, white, green and orange, though KDS 50 can only use red and white LEDs. Some also features a white or black LCD displays. Buttons can be round or square, and can be flushed or surface mounted. They also comes with braille and illuminations in different colors (red, blue, white, orange and green). However, KDS 50 only features round buttons and they are normally surface mounted. There is also another version of buttons with braille, tactile and protruding frame known as the KDS300-AUS, though these are very rare. *'KDS 50 picture gallery' KDS50-1.jpg|Standard design of KDS 50 hall station. KDS50-3.jpg|Standard KDS 50 with LEDs. KDS50-2.jpg KDS50-4.jpg|KDS 50 hall station with black LCD. KDS50-6.jpg|White KDS 50 buttons. KDS50-5.jpg|Black LCD on a KDS 50 indicator. KDS50-7.jpg|KDS 50 hall station with blue LCD. KONE MonoSpace Elevator at Jambuluwuk Oceano Seminyak, Bali|KDS 50 with LEDs. KONE MonoSpace Service Elevator in Bali (With KDS 50)|thumb|KDS 50 with black LCDs. *'KDS 300 pictures gallery' KDS-Red1.jpg KDS-Red2.jpg KDS-Red3.jpg KDS-Red4.jpg|Square surface mounted buttons. KDS-Red5.JPG KDS-Red6.JPG KDS-Red7.JPG Red-KDS1.JPG|Round flushed buttons. KDS300_AccessibilityPanel.jpg|KDS 300 button panel for wheelchair users. KDS-Blue1.jpg|Blue KDS 300 KDS-Blue2.JPG|Blue KDS 300 with square flushed buttons. KDS-Blue3.JPG KDS-White1.jpg|White KDS 300 KDS-White2.jpg KDS-White3.JPG KDS-White4.jpg Green-KDS1.JPG Green-KDS2.JPG|Green KDS 300 KDS-Green1.jpg KDS-Green2.jpg KDS-Green3.jpg KDS-Green4.jpg Orange-KDS1.jpg Orange-KDS2.jpg KDS-Yellow1.jpg|Orange KDS 300 KDS300AUS-1.JPG|KDS hall station with KDS300-AUS round button. KDS300AUS-2.jpg|Round KDS300-AUS buttons. KDS300AUS-3.jpg|Square KDS300-AUS buttons. KDS-LCD1.jpg|KDS 300 external indicator with blue LCD. KDS-LCD2.jpg|Blue KDS 300 LCD indicator (1) KDS-LCD6.JPG|Blue KDS 300 LCD indicator (2) KDS-LCD3.jpg|Black KDS 300 LCD indicator (1) KDS-LCD7.jpg|Black KDS 300 LCD indicator (2) KONE MonoSpace Service Elevator in Bali (With KDS 300)|Red KDS 300 KONE MonoSpace Elevators at Horison Hotel Jimbaran, Bali|Blue KDS 300 R1 KONE MonoSpace Elevator at Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta|White KDS 300 Nice KONE Elevators at The 1O1 Sedayu Dharmawangsa, Jakarta|Green KDS 300 'KDS Design' These are Kone's stylist fixtures made of colored glass. Optionally, they can also comes in various printed patterns instead of a plain color. They do look a bit similar like Schindler's FIGL and Linea Vetro fixtures (which both series are also made of glass). KDS Design usually have round buttons, but they can also use KDS300-AUS buttons to suit accessibility regulations. Because they are installed within the Asia Pacific region, they are officially known as KDS Design. In addition, they uses the same style of LEDs as the ones used in KDS 50 and KDS 300 fixtures. KDS-Design1.jpg KDS-Design2.jpg KDS-Design3.jpg KDSD Mercure1.jpg White KDS-D.jpg 'KSS 280' Another Kone's fixture line that is normally found in Europe, but now can be found in Asia. KSS 280 has a very unique design; the outside panel has a pressure bar on the top or bottom where you press it to call the elevator and the arrow will lights up white. The inside buttons can be square with white illuminating halo or even an Otis Series 1-like buttons that comes with a button plate. Indicators have a rather unique white LCD segments display. KSS280-1.jpg KSS280-2.jpg KSS280-3.jpg KSS280-4.jpg KSS280-5.jpg|KSS 280 with Otis Series 1-like buttons. Sofyaninn-1.jpg Sofyaninn-2.jpg Sofyaninn-3.jpg Awesome KONE MonoSpace Elevators at The Anvaya Beach Resorts, Bali POSH KONE MonoSpace Elevator at The Kirana Hotel, Bali Nice KONE MonoSpace Elevator at Sofyan Inn Hotel Unisi, Yogyakarta MiniSpace This is Kone's regular traction elevator with a smaller machine room size and uses the EcoDisc machine, though it is slightly bigger than the MX 10 ones used in MonoSpace MRLs. Most Kone MiniSpace elevators uses the MX 18 EcoDisc machines. Some supertall high-rise ones features a massive and more powerful EcoDisc MX 100 machine. Like the MonoSpace, nowadays MiniSpace elevators are using KDS fixtures. TranSys This is Kone's current MRL freight elevators. Like the MonoSpace and MiniSpace series, these elevators uses KDS 50 or 300 fixtures. Transys-1.jpg Transys-2.jpg Transys-3.jpg Kone Destination / Polaris Kone Destination (formerly Polaris) is Kone's destination dispatch elevator system that works just like Schindler Miconic 10. These elevators have either KSS 800 or KSS 900 keypads or touchscreens, or the new KSP 858 touchscreen for the external fixtures, and are usually combined with KDS 300 fixtures inside. KSP585 PIT 1.jpg KSP585 PIT 2.jpg Very Nice KONE Polaris Elevators in Jakarta|Kone Polaris with KSP 858 touchscreen fixtures. Kone Polaris Traction Elevators at Lippo Kuningan, Jakarta (19 - 28, Retake 1)|Kone Polaris elevators in Jakarta. Notable Kone elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Kone elevator installations in Indonesia. List of Kone elevator models :Note: A bold word indicates a model that is currently sold. A non-bolded word indicates a model that has been discontinued. 1970s - 1990s Geared traction (low to mid-rise) *Just-In-Time *Traffic Master System (TMS) **TMS 200 **TMS 500 **TMS 516 **TMS 600 Gearless traction (high-rise) *Traffic Master System (TMS) **TMS 900 **TMS 900 Modernization Overlay (MO) **TMS 7000 SerTrans **TMS 9000 / 9000 GA 2000s - present Gearless traction (machine room less) *'MonoSpace' **'MonoSpace E' **'MonoSpace N' **'MonoSpace S' *'MaxiSpace' (not sold in Indonesia) *'ProSpace' (not sold in Indonesia) *'TranSys' (freight elevator) Gearless traction (low to high-rise) *Alta (high speed high-rise model) *'MiniSpace' **'MiniSpace E' **'MiniSpace N' **'MiniSpace S' Freight elevator *'TranSys MRL' Gallery Maintenance and other stickers Kone Maintenance Sticker APPLE.jpg|Kone maintenance sticker. This style of stickrt is usually found in some Indolift or very early KONE elevators in Indonesia. The logo on the bottom is the APPLE logo (APPLE: Asosiasi Produsen dan Pemborong Lift dan Eskalator / Lift and Escalator Manufacturer and Contractor Association) Offices Kone office BDG.jpg|Kone branch office - Bandung External links *Official website *Indonesian site Category:Current elevator companies